


Встреча

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [83]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Встреча

Прага — это почти самостоятельная страна, такое государство в государстве, как другие подобные ей города: Москва, Париж, Токио. Всё, что творится за чертой города имеет вторичное значение, а центр прекрасен и живет своей жизнью. Город на грани.

И Кроуфорд сейчас тоже был на грани. Нервного срыва.

Слишком много работы в последнее время, слишком мало солнца в его жизни. Он меланхолично встречал глазами прибывающих, фильтруя людей в ожидании одного единственного человека.

Когда-то Фарфарелло сказал, что миром правят апельсины. Кроуфорд тогда посмотрел на вошедшего в комнату Шульдиха и согласился с этим идиотским утверждением. Его персональный апельсин (теперь точно не отвертится) посмел до сих пор не появиться перед его светлыми очами.

Шульдих налетел на Кроуфорда, как ураган — маленькое торнадо, ядро пущенное умелой рукой — чуть не сбил с ног, не рассчитав, и почему-то тщательно его ощупал.

На них оборачивались люди, крутили пальцами у виска, кто-то улыбался чужой придури и, кажется, даже снимал на вовремя подвернувшийся под руку фотоаппарат.

— Живой! — выдохнул наконец-то рыжий и замер, только что обнаружив, что не заметил, как оказался в кольце рук оракула.

Отпускать пойманную добычу Кроуфорд не собирался. Добыча не спешила вырываться.

Настороженный взгляд Шульдиха из-под челки и усталая улыбка Кроуфорда в ответ.

— Не веришь?

Шульдих не ответил, не отводя глаз. Он и сам не знал, чего ждал.

Когда Фарфарелло позвонил и сообщил о покушении на Кроуфорда, сердце у рыжего остановилось, ноги стали какими-то ватными, а в голову ударила кровь. А потом связь отрубилась, и Шульдих понял, что не знает самого главного... каким оказалось покушение? Удачным или нет? И он побежал.

Так быстро он не бегал никогда в жизни.

И теперь, обнаружив Кроуфорда абсолютно целым и невредимым, Шульдих растерялся.

Кроуфорд мягко улыбнулся, истолковав его молчание по-своему, и просто сказал:

— Читай, — со слышным только телепату шелестом его щиты исчезли, давая возможность Шульдиху узнать всё, что он захочет.

Но, к удивлению Кроуфорда, ментального прикосновения не последовало. Рыжий улыбнулся.

— Идиот, — констатировал Шульдих и поцеловал его в губы.

"Не один ты всегда выполняешь данные обещания".


End file.
